


It's not Gossip if it's the Truth

by armaangelus



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armaangelus/pseuds/armaangelus
Summary: in which all of Fall Out Boy are alphas, or so they thought.





	It's not Gossip if it's the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emoviolent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoviolent/gifts).



> (writing with writers block is awful!) I'm posting this incomplete as it is and then adding things on the go.

Pete had always been an affectionate dude, since he first met Andy in a dive bar, it was impossible for him not to jump on him and hug him each and every time he saw the guy. When he met Joe "backstage" in an arma show; (although the backstage was Pete's friend friend's friend's kitchen) he couldn't help but show the kid a wolfish smile and then spend the rest of the night going back and forth from the kitchen and Joe's lap. The night he was introduced to Patrick he spent it trying on his hat, and his sweater and following him around his house like a lost puppy. But usually he got bored after a while. Now, resting his head on Patrick's shoulder as they play, mouthing the lyrics to the song, he felt the need to be close to him.   
-  
Joe shifts on the couch as Pete tries to discreetly nuzzle his shoulder, the interviewer gives them a weird look and continues with the interview. "So, we have a few questions from fans we want you to answer. You ready?" the four of them nod in respond, Joe trying to sit up straight as Pete now intertwines their arms. "Jackson, from Georgia, wants to know who your inspirations are".   
After listening to Patrick's long speech on Bowie and Prince and Pete's mentions of the Ramones and the Misfits and Andy's answer for Jean, from West Virginia on why the prequels are an essential part of Star Wars, Joe was finally freed from Pete's grip.


End file.
